Peak Human Leap/Supernatural
The ability to leap to supernatural heights and distances. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Leap. Also Called *Power Jump/Leap *Immense Jump/Leap *Super/Superhuman/Supernatural Jump/Leap Capabilities User can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with extremely Enhanced Strength] and Supernatural Durability legs. In some cases, a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. Techniques * Cross-Wall Jumping * Double Jump * Wall Jump Levels *Peak Human Leap *Enhanced Leap *''Supernatural Leap'' *Absolute Leap Associations *Gravity Defiance *Megaton Kick *Megaton Punch *Power Fists *Power Legs *Supernatural Body Limitations *Not actual Flight, but can help in getting a good start off in flight. *Unless the user can use the air as a surface, they cannot perform jumps while in midair. *Does not guarantee a safe landing. *Legs require full operation, may even require a running start. *May be weak against Flight Negation. Known Users See Also: In a Single Bound. Manga/Anime Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects * Spring Spring no Mi (One Piece) *Connor's wristband and pajamas (PJ Masks) * Spring Coil (Super Mario Galaxy) * Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery angel super jump.gif|Angel (Angel) leaps to a great height. Superman's Leap 1.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) can "Leap tall buildings in a single bound". Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) File:Mai Kawakami jump.gif|Mai Kawakami (Musaigen no Phantom World) can jump great distance while fighting her enemies. File:Mario Brothers.jpg|The Mario Bros. (Super Mario series) are renowned for their jumping skills. Kain_Jumping.gif|Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV/Dissidia) Haven Trooper.jpg|Haven Troopers (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) derive the nickname of "Frogs" from this ability. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) File:Mortimer_Toynbee_Toad_(Earth-616)_street_light.jpg|Thanks to the X-Gene micromutating him, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Comics) can leap over 30 feet in a single jump. Hercules Marvel.jpg|As part of Hercules's (Marvel Comics) immense strength, he can vertically leap at extremely high heights like over 100 feet. Enhanced Leap by Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate for her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk. Fire Kraken (Skylanders Swap Force).jpg|Fire Kraken (Skylanders Swap Force) Rattle Shake (Skylander Swap Force).jpg|Rattle Shake (Skylander Swap Force) Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype series) Sachiel2.jpg|Sachiel (Evangelion) can do a super jump that can literally destroy the surroundings. Stitch2.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) is one the characters in Disney Infinity 2.0 with the Super Jump feature. File:Geppo.png|Blueno (One Piece) using Geppō, a technique that allows the users to actually jump off the air, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual File:Spring_Hopper.gif|Bellamy (One Piece) using Spring Hopper to jump all over the place to gain momentum. Cure_Happy_Jump.gif|Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Smile Precure) can jump to the sky and leap across great distances. Pedit.png|By switching to their squid form briefly, Inklings (Splatoon)... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...can leap across whole stages via their Super Jump ability to reach their spawn point, teammates... SquidBeakon.png|...or any Squid Beakons they or their teammates have placed. File:Hero_Suit_(Splatoon).png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can Super Jump to and from specific points on each level. Octoling.jpg|By switching to their octopus form briefly, Octolings (Splatoon)... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...can Super Jump to Agent 3's position. ObiWanForceJumpEp3.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) using Force Jump to leap great distances unassisted. VaderLeaps-THB.jpg|Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Darth Vader (Star Wars) can jump great distances even without the Force. Gummibears.jpg|Using a potion made from Gummiberries, the Gummi bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) can jump incredible heights, However this only works for a limited time. Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown).png|Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the user incredible jumping abilities. Asami's powers.png|Asami Koizumi (Young Justice) performs a chi-enhanced jump. Guiron cuts off Gyaos wing.gif|Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) uses his super jump to severe Space Gyaos's wing in midair. File:Saitama_jumps_off_moon.gif|Saitama's (One Punch Man) inability to fly is compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap from the moon. WILD MAN JUMP.jpg|As the one who originally taught Jack how to Jump Good, Monkey Boy (Samurai Jack) is able to jump high enough to nearly reach orbit. 500px-Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt (Ben 10) Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Crashhopper's jumping and leaping. Jotaro (JoJo) super jump.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Queen Maeve.jpg|Queen Maeve (The Boys) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries